Book 6 Chapter 09. Harvest
REFILL Costs: 500 ??? ??? ??? Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'Home Sweet Home' "The Black Crystal is tuned to the energies of their magic allowing us to penetrate their defenses. However, be prepared as there will still be much danger once we arrive." :TALK: 64 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 108 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Vosh plants his staff in the middle of a ceremonial platform summoning a portal around you and your friends. "Come! Herenvale is where we'll find the final preparations for the Great Harvest." :TRAVEL: 64 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 108 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% The portal consumes the space around you until you feel the warm embrace of Herenvale's familiar sun on your skin. "Home sweet home!" Fenn proclaims. :TRAVEL: 64 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 108 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% You then realize that there are more of the elite guards all around you. Vosh points ahead to a long winding staircase behind the guards. "Quickly! We must find the Overlord!" :ATTACK: 64 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 108 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'The Sol Spire' You lead the charge to the stairs ducking bolts of deadly dark energy. A glance through the narrow tower windows suggests you're back in the heart of the Kirsinti Mountains. :ATTACK: 66 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 109 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "How could we not see this tower before?" You call out to Vosh as mystic energy crackles through the air all around you. "The illusions of the Overlord are powerful, my friend." He calls back. :ATTACK: 66 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 109 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% You can hear loud chanting echoing down the stairs from a chamber above. "The ritual has begun!" :RUN: 66 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 109 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Does that mean we'll get to meet the Overlord soon? He hasn't received a proper welcome from the Herenvale Rangers and I mean to rectify that." :TALK: 66 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 109 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Old Nemesis' The stairs open into a large chamber with several robed Sharuvians in a trance-like state focused on an ancient looking being with crystals protruding from his chest. :ATTACK: 66 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 110 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Vosh!" A hiss from the Overlord pierces through the sound of crackling energy as his gaze comes to rest on your aged companion. :TALK: 66 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 110 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "You are too late!" Tendrils of energy begin to rise from the Sharuvians and flow into a massive crystal held aloft by the ceiling as though the structure was the setting of an enormous ring. :TALK: 66 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 110 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "The Harvest has begun!" :TALK: 66 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 110 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Overlord' Vosh raises his staff sending what's left of his power to deflect the energies from the great crystal. "I will delay them for as long as I can! Destroy the Overlord!" ::BOSS: The Overlord 'Harvest' As the Overlord falls, there is no one to control the energy flowing into the crystal. The chanting soon turns to screams as the very life is sucked from the Sharuvians, and all that remains are lifeless husks. The crystal then begins to crack and shards fall leaving you and your companions diving for cover. < Chapter 8 - Book 6 - Chapter 10 > Category:Quest Category:Book 6